A Birthday Party Gone Wrong Part: 2
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This is part 2 to "A Birthday Party Gone Wrong". Last time, Link was kidnapped on his Birthday and held hostage for the Ocarina of Time. Sheik and Impa couldn't save him in time. So, Ganondorf has disappeared with our hero, again. Will Link survive? Keep reading, to find out. Please, R & R. Rated T for mild language and a bit of Link torture.


**A Birthday Party**

**Gone**

**Wrong Part: 2**

**Disclaimer: Like I said in my last story, I don't own The Legend of Zelda, or its characters. R & R, please! Thank you! :) Now, on with part 2 of "A Birthday Party Gone Wrong".**

**Chapter 1: Fake Ocarina of Time**

Sheik teleported over to Impa with tears still in his eyes. Impa was still standing in shock after what just happened. "Impa, we got to go save Link. He's in more trouble than he was in before." Said Sheik barely getting the words out. "Impa? Impa?!" Asked Sheik. "Wh-What? Sorry. I-I guess I'm in shock." Replied Impa. "We have to save Link, now. He's in more trouble than he was in before. I can't let him die." Said Sheik. "Well, I know right now that they're at the Temple of Time trying to get the Triforce, so, let's head over there, now." Said Impa. And Sheik and Impa quickly ran out of the Shadow Temple, ran out of the graveyard, ran through Kakariko Village, and hopped onto the horse that brought them to Kakariko Village. They then, bolted for Hyrule Castle Town to get to the Temple of Time. They had to get there before Link got seriously hurt, or worse, killed because Ganondorf would soon find out that the ocarina that Sheik had given him, was a fake.

**Meanwhile at the Temple of Time... **

Ganondorf was walking up to the pedestal where the three Spiritual Stones should be placed. Ganondorf was holding Link over his shoulder. Still blindfolded, gagged, tied, chained, and deafened with the earmuffs. Once Ganondorf walked up to the pedestal, he put the three Spiritual Stones that he had managed to get on the pedestal. He then, pulled out the "Ocarina of Time" and played the Song of Time, but nothing happened. He tried the Song of Time again, but still, nothing happened. He growled in anger and yelled, "AAAHHH! This isn't the real Ocarina of Time! This is just a fake! A FAKE! That Princess and Sheikah will pay for what they did! PAY! And so will this little fairy boy!" Ganondorf said as he threw down the ocarina.

He then, took Link off of his shoulder and held him by the wastes. He snapped his fingers and the earmuffs were gone. Link could finally hear again. He heard the Song of Time playing, so, he knew that he was in the Temple of Time. He then heard, "My dear boy, Princess Zelda made a huge mistake, so, now, you'll suffer the consequences and she will, later on." Link heard this from the evil Gerudo King, Ganondorf. Link started to yell, "No! No! Please, don't!" But it came out muffled because he was gagged. Ganondorf then said, "Hahaha! I can't understand a word you're saying, Boy! You should really speak up! Hahahaha!" And at the end of that, Ganondorf flung Link over his shoulder again and Ganondorf formed a portal and he stepped through it, carrying Link and once they were through it, the portal disappeared, along with Ganondorf and Link. And all that was left on the floor was the fake ocarina.

**Chapter 2: Too Late**

Sheik and Impa arrived at the Temple of Time. And Sheik heard Impa yell, "Oh, no! We're too late!" Sheik and Impa looked at the sight in front of them, they saw the three Spiritual Stones on their pedestal and the fake ocarina on the floor. "Where are they?! Where did they go?!" Asked Sheik worriedly. "I... I don't know, Sheik... I just don't... know..." Replied Impa nervously. "WE'VE GOT TO FIND HIM, IMPA! WE'VE GOT TO FIND HIM! HE HAS MY LINK!" Screamed Sheik as he ran into Impa's arms. "I know, I know, Princess. Shh, it's going to be OK." Impa said as she hugged the crying Sheik in her arms. "We have to go back to Hyrule Castle right now and see if we can figure out where they are, Sheik. Does that sound good?" Impa asked the Princess. Sheik looked up at his nursemaid and nodded. And they both left the Temple of Time and rode their horse back to Hyrule Castle.

**Chapter 3: Dark World**

Ganondorf and Link arrived on the other side of the portal. The sight around them was dark and gloomy. They were in the Dark World. In front of them was a giant castle. Ganondorf began walking to the castle with Link still over his shoulder. Once they arrived at the castle, there were guards guarding the door that lead into the castle. The guards let Ganondorf and Link through and they entered the castle. Ganondorf walked through the halls of the castle. He eventually walked into a room that appeared to be a bedroom. He then, tossed Link onto the bed. Link tried to get up, but was pushed back down by Ganondorf's hand and he held onto Link's chest and Ganondorf used his free hand to snap his fingers and the chains on Link were removed, but he was still, blindfolded, gagged, and tied.

Ganon then took Link's tied wrists and put them above his head and tied them to the headboard of the bed. Ganondorf then, pulled down the handkerchief that was gagging Link. Link screamed, "HELP! HELP!" And Ganondorf cut him off by saying, "No one is going to hear you, My boy. You are not going to get saved. Zelda has no idea where we are. So, yell and scream all you want, but it won't do you any good." "Where are we?" Link asked nervously. "I'm not going to tell you. That's why you're blindfolded." Replied Ganondorf with an evil smirk on his face. "Please, let me go. Please..." Link said as he started crying. "Hmm... should I let you go?" Ganondorf asked himself with a finger on his chin and looking up at the ceiling. "I'm going to go with... no!" Ganondorf replied. "JUST KILL ME ALREADY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Screamed Link. "Wow... foul words coming out of an eleven year old's mouth. Didn't your mother teach you not to swear?" Ganondorf asked. "My mother's dead! Don't even talk about her! I don't even know her!" Link said sharply.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, you were raised by the Great Deku Tree and your "friend", Saria. I think I know the reason why you don't know your mother," Ganondorf started to say, as he was pacing back and forth beside the bed that Link was on. "she didn't want you. You were a mistake to her and she didn't want you! So, she gave you away!" Ganondorf said with an evil smirk on his face. "No, that's not true! She gave me away to save me! She was dying because she got injured in the Hyrulean Civil War. That's what the Great Deku Tree said." Link said sharply. "Do you really believe that dumb ol' tree?" Asked Ganondorf. "Well, of course I do." Replied Link. "Well, you're wrong!" Replied Ganondorf.

"How do you know? Have you been spying on me or something?" Asked Link. "Actually, yes, because I knew that you were the "Hero of Time." I watched you ever since you were born. So, I know your whole life story." Said the evil Gerudo King, Ganondorf. "I don't believe it! You're just trying to upset me again and it won't work. So, like I said, just kill me already, You son of a bitch." Said Link. "Tsk, tsk. Someone should really wash out your mouth with soap. Actually, that's not a bad idea." Ganondorf said with an evil smirk on his face. "Ugh! Ew, no! You're not putting soap in my mouth! And besides, that's what you do with a five year old!" Link said hastily. "Too bad, Link, I'll do whatever I want with you." Ganondorf said. Ganondorf then, snapped his fingers and a white bar of soap appeared. Ganondorf then, walked over to Link and leaned over him and shoved the soap in Link's mouth, almost choking the child. Ganondorf then, cupped his hand over the soap and Link's mouth, so he wouldn't try to spit it out. Link started to panic because he could barely breathe. The soap was actually choking him. Link tried to yell, "Ganondorf, get it out! I'm choking!" But he couldn't get it out because he was being choked.

Ganondorf was leaning over Link with a smile on his face. He then, decided to take the soap out of the boy's mouth. Once Ganondorf took the soap out of Link's mouth, Link started coughing, trying to catch his breath and he didn't care about the horrible taste that was in his mouth, all that he cared about, was being able to breathe again. "That's what you get if you swear. And I knew it was choking you. One reason why I did it, got it?" Ganondorf said. Link nodded while still coughing and trying to catch his breath. He finally stopped coughing and slammed his head on the pillow breathing heavily. "I don't feel sorry for you at all." Ganondorf said with a smile on his face. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I truly am. I swear, that I won't swear anymore." Link said breathing heavily. Ganondorf then said sarcastically, "I sure hope so, we wouldn't want you choking to death, now would we? Hahahahahahahahaha!"

**Chapter 4: Finding Out Where Link is**

Impa and Sheik got back to Hyrule Castle. Once they got inside, Sheik transformed back to Zelda. "Do you want a cup of tea?" Asked Impa. "No, I can't. I just feel awful drinking something hot and refreshing, when Link is probably not drinking anything and is probably cold." Replied the Princess Zelda. "Don't worry about it, Your Highness. Now, have some tea. You're going to need it to stay awake to figure out where Link is." Impa said. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thank you." Said Zelda. Impa poured two cups of tea for her and Zelda and they sat down in the dining room to talk about where Link might be. "He wouldn't be in Gerudo Valley. Ganondorf wouldn't make it that easy. He wants revenge for us tricking him. Dear Goddesses, I hope Link is OK..." Stated Impa. "Well, maybe Ganondorf brought him to a different World or dimension. The only other dimension that I know of is Termina and the only other World that I know of is the Dark World." Stated Zelda before taking a sip of her tea.

"The Dark World... That's it, Zelda! The Dark World! You're a genius, Zelda! But, the question is... how do we get to the Dark World?" Impa said. "Well, I'm sure Ganondorf went through a portal, but how to get there otherwise, is unknown." Stated Zelda. "Yeah, that's the problem. Maybe we'll ask your father tomorrow morning. We need to get some rest for our journey tomorrow." Said Impa. "No, Impa, we need to keep going. Link could die sooner than later. We have no time to lose!" Zelda said raising her voice. "I know that you're worried about him, Zelda, but we need to have as much rest as possible if we want to find him." Said Impa. "I guess... you're right... But I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight. I'm so worried about him. I might have nightmares." Said Zelda. "I know what you're saying, Princess, but we have to try and get some rest. You can sleep in my room tonight if you want, in case you need me." Said Impa. Zelda said, "We should go to bed now."

**Chapter 5: Bedtime**

"It's time for bed, Kiddo." Said Ganondorf changing into his pyjamas. Luckily, Link was still blindfolded... "I'm not tired!" Said Link firmly. "I don't care if you're tired or not. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. You can stay awake all night for all I care, but you're going to need your rest for what's awaiting you tomorrow morning." Ganondorf said with an evil smile on his face. "What's awaiting me tomorrow morning?" Asked Link nervously. "My revenge." Responded Ganondorf. Link gulped at the thought. Link thought, "I don't think I can sleep tonight. I'm scared. What's going to happen to me tomorrow morning?" Ganondorf then pulled the handkerchief over Link's mouth again. Ganonodorf then, grabbed Link's chin and said, "I'm going to have so much fun with you tomorrow. Hehehe." At the end of that, Ganondorf patted Link's cheek and said, "Good night, Link." Link shook in fear at the thought of what was going to happen to him tomorrow morning.

Ganondorf climbed in bed and was laying beside Link. Ganondorf pulled the blankets up over himself, but didn't cover Link. Ganondorf then, sat up and said, "Oh. I almost forgot." He opened the window that was beside him and a cool breeze came in the window. Link shivered as the cool breeze went over him. Ganondorf then said, "That's better." He then, went back under the covers and said with an evil smile on his face, "Good night, Link." And a few minutes later, Ganondorf was fast asleep and Link laid in the bed wide awake. He thought, "How can I sleep, tied, blindfolded, and gagged? How can I sleep when something terrible will happen to me tomorrow morning?" A single tear came out, but it just soaked into the blindfold. Link thought, "Well, I might as well try and get some sleep. Morning isn't too far away." And at the end of that thought, Link closed his eyes to get some sleep.

**Chapter 6: Nightmares and Morning**

"Link! I found you! Are you alright?!" Zelda yelled as she ran into Link's arms with tears in her eyes. "I'm fine, Zelda. I'm fine." Link replied with tears in his eyes. All of a sudden, someone grabbed Link by the shoulder and pulled him back and he was screaming. "No! Link!" Yelled Zelda. Then, something pierced through her heart from behind and she collapsed to the ground, breathing her last breaths and the last words she heard were, "He's mine, Princess! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Zelda sat up in bed, screaming. Sweat was running down her face and she was breathing fast and heavy. Impa woke up and put a hand on Zelda's arm and said fast but comforting, "It's OK, Princess. It's OK. It was just a nightmare. I'm here with you, nothing's going to happen to you." Zelda looked at her nursemaid and hugged her and cried, "It was a good dream at first. I found him, but then, someone pulled him away, it was Ganondorf. He then stabbed me through the heart and when I was dying he said, "He's mine, Princess!" and then, there was an endless amount of evil laughter and that's when I woke up. I'm so scared, Impa. I'm so scared." "Hush. It's going to be OK, Zelda. We WILL find him and you BOTH WILL be safe." Said Impa in a comforting voice as she gently petted the back of the Princess's head. "I want to believe you, but I don't think I can. Not after that nightmare." Said Zelda worriedly. "I understand, Zelda. You have to try and get some sleep. It's going to be morning in a couple of hours and we're leaving first thing in the morning. I'm right here if you need me, OK?" Impa said in a reassuring voice. "OK. Thank you, Impa." Said Zelda. "You're welcome, Your Highness. Now, get some sleep." Said Impa.

**The next morning...**

"Time to wake up, Zelda. We have to get ready to go." Impa said, slightly shaking Zelda awake. Zelda opened up her eyes slowly. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms and legs. "Good morning, Impa." Said Zelda, still half asleep. "Good morning to you. Would you like some breakfast?" Asked Impa. "No, we have to get going. We have to get to Link before something bad happens to him." Said Zelda, still half asleep. "Zelda, you need some energy if we're going to help Link. I'll tell you what, we can get ready to go and when we're ready to leave, I'll grab an apple for the both of us because we need something on our stomachs, OK?" Said Impa. "OK, that sounds good." Answered Zelda. Zelda and Impa got out of bed and Impa went in the water closet (bathroom) to get ready and Zelda transformed into Sheik. He was ready to go. A few minutes later, Impa came out of the water closet dressed in her regular armour. They went out of Impa's bedroom, they were heading out the door and Impa said, "One second." Impa jogged into the dining room and grabbed two apples that were in a fruit basket that was on the dining room table and jogged back to where Sheik was. They left the castle, went to the stable, got the same horse as yesterday and left for Hyrule Field. "Wait, Impa, where are we going? We forgot to ask father where the Dark World is." Said Sheik a bit confused, but with a smile on her face. "Oh, yeah. Duh. I was going to go back to the Shadow Temple. Excuse me, but I'm still half asleep, let's go back." Said Impa, slightly embarrassed. Impa turned the horse around and headed back to Hyrule Castle Town to ask the King if he knew where the Dark World was.

Once they got back to the castle, Impa and Sheik went to the chamber where the King was. The King was sitting in the throne. Impa bowed before him and said, "Good morning, Your Majesty. We would like some help." Impa then stood up on her feet and continued, "We would like to know where the Dark World is. As you know, the young hero, Link, has been kidnapped by the evil Gerudo King, Ganondorf, and we believe that he has taken him to the Dark World. So, if you could help us, Your Majesty, that will be greatly appreciated." Impa said. Impa said the last part bowing to the King.

"Well, Mistress Impa, the Dark World will be where the Triforce is." Said the King. "But your Majesty, isn't the Triforce in the Sacred Realm?" Asked Impa. "Yes, the Triforce is in the Sacred Realm, but there's another World where the Triforce is, too. Go to the Triforce, and there will be a portal that leads to the Dark World." Answered the King. "Oh, OK. Thank you, Your Majesty." Said Impa, bowing. "You're welcome, Mistress Impa. Take care of my daughter. I don't want anything bad to happen to her." Answered the King. "Of course, Your Majesty. I'll take excellent care of her." Said Impa, bowing. "I know you will." Said the King. "Don't worry about me, Father. I'll be OK. Worry about Link. That's who you need to worry about right now. OK, Father?" Said Sheik. "Of course, My dear Princess." Answered the King. "Well, we'll see you later, Father." Sheik said, waving and leaving the chamber at the same time. "Good-bye, Your Majesty and again, thank you for helping us." Impa said, bowing.

"Good-bye, Impa and you're very welcome. Good luck, finding our hero." Said the King. And with that, Impa left the chamber. Sheik and Impa put the horse back in the stable and headed for the Temple of Time. "Wait, don't we need the Ocarina of Time in order to get to the Triforce?" Asked Sheik, aleady knowing the answer. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. That's the second time today." Replied Impa, slightly embarrassed. "That's OK, I'm going to get it, I'll be right back." Said Sheik and he ran off back to the castle. Sheik went to his room, grabbed the Ocarina of Time in its hiding place, and left the castle back to the Temple of Time. "Here it is!" Sheik said running into the Temple of Time where Impa was waiting for him. "OK, thank you, Sheik." Said Impa, receiving the Ocarina of Time from Sheik. "You're welcome." Replied Sheik. "Well, let's go." Said Impa heading toward the pedestal holding the three Spiritual Stones. Sheik followed after her.

Impa played the Song of Time in front of the three Spiritual Stones. Then, the Door of Time opened, slowly. Impa and Sheik headed in through the Door of Time. A portal was above the Master Sword. Impa and Sheik went through the portal. They arrived in the Temple of Light where the Sage of Light, Rauru, was watching the Triforce. Once Impa and Sheik arrived at the Temple of Light. Rauru asked, "Sheik, Impa, what are you two doing here?" "We're here to go to the Dark World, so, we need to get to the Triforce in order to do so, Rauru." Answered Impa. "Why do you want to go to the Dark World, Impa?" Asked the Sage of Light, Rauru.

"The Hero of Time, Link, has been kidnapped and we are 90% sure that Ganondorf has taken him to the Dark World." Replied Impa. "Oh, Nayru! Link... has been... kidnapped?" Asked Rauru worriedly. "Yes, and we need to save him now. Before Ganondorf kills him. So, can we please... go to the Triforce?" Asked Sheik. "Yes, you may, but be careful. The Dark World isn't a nice place." Answered Rauru. "Yes, we know. We'll be very careful, Rauru and thank you." Said Impa. Rauru made a portal that lead to the Triforce. Before Sheik and Impa went through the portal, they thanked Rauru, one more time and they went through the portal. Once they arrived on the other side, they saw the sacred, golden relic, the Triforce. They were in the Sacred Realm. They then, saw another portal. It was the portal that lead to the Dark World. Sheik and Impa, held hands, they looked at each other, and nodded, and they went through the portal to the Dark World.

**Chapter 7: Revenge**

**(An hour before Zelda and Impa woke up)**

Link woke up with a smack across his face. His eyes shot open. "Wake up!" He heard being yelled at him. It was still dark because he was still blindfolded. He moved his head around proving that he was awake. "Good morning, My dear boy. Actually, it's a good morning for me, since I get my revenge on you today." Ganondorf said with an evil smile on his face. Ganondorf then, went over to Link, who was still tied to the bed, Ganondorf grabbed Link's chin and said, with an evil smirk on his face, "This revenge is going to be so much fun. Hahahahahahahaha!" Link tried to scream, "No! No! Please, don't!" But it only came out muffled because he was gagged. "No use trying to scream out of it, My boy. I'm going to do my revenge, if you like it, or not." Ganondorf said.

Ganondorf then, squeezed Link's chin harder. Link groaned in pain. Ganondorf then whispered, "This is all your fault why this is happening to you!" Link tried to scream, "No! No! Stop!" But it came out muffled. Ganondorf then, untied Link's wrists from the headboard of the bed. Link tried to get away, but Ganondorf had a hard grip on his wrists. Ganondorf then, roughly put Link's arms behind his back and chained them. He then, pushed Link back down on the bed and untied his feet, Link tried to kick Ganondorf, but Ganondorf grabbed his ankles and held them down on the bed. Ganondorf then, snapped his fingers with his free hand and chains formed around Link's ankles. Ganondorf then, grabbed Link's shirt and pulled him up from the bed and flung him over his shoulder.

Link tried to squirm out of Ganondorf's grasp, but he couldn't. Ganondorf then, tightened his grip on the boy and went out the door. Link tried to scream, "HELP!" But it came out muffled. Ganondorf walked through the halls of the castle with Link over his shoulder. They eventually walked in a room with a pedestal. Ganondorf dropped Link down on the pedestal. Link landed with a muffled, "Oof." Ganondorf then, roughly grabbed Link by the arm and flipped him over onto his stomach.

Ganondorf held him down so he wouldn't get up. Ganondorf then, snapped his fingers on his free hand and chains went across Link's lower part of his body. Ganondorf then, knelt down beside Link and said, "This is going to be so much fun." Link shivered with fear and began to panic. Link tried to say, "No... No... Please don't..." But it came out muffled. "Hahaha." Went Ganondorf. He then, stood up and ripped open the back of Link's shirt. He then, grabbed a whip and whipped Link on the back. Link screamed a muffled scream and Ganondorf continued to whip the boy on the back.

Tears were pouring out of Link's eyes and soaked into the blindfold and he squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could. Ganondorf hit him five times with the whip. Link was sobbing from all of the pain. He was trying to get out the muffled words, "Stop... Please... Stop..." But they were barely coming out because he was crying so hard. Ganondorf then, knelt down beside Link again and grabbed Link's chin and was squeezing it, which made Link groan in pain, and Ganondorf said in a rough voice, "I'm not done with you, yet!" Ganondorf then, stood up and punched Link in the face, which made Link yelp in pain. He then started to breathe fast, but he could barely get it out. His breaths were shaky. Ganondorf then, took a lemon and squeezed the lemon juice onto the slashes on Link.

Link couldn't scream, he couldn't get it out. He shook so hard from the pain, you'd think he was having a seizure. Ganondorf finished squeezing the lemon juice on him and he threw the lemon on the floor. He then, punched Link in the face again. Link yelped from the pain again. Link's back was stinging so bad, he thought he was going to pass out again. He then, went into convulsions and he stopped breathing. Ganondorf was watching and when Link stopped breathing, he quickly knelt down in front of the boy and roughly said, "Boy? Boy? Link?!" Ganondorf shook him and there was still no answer. He then, put two fingers on Link's neck to feel his pulse. There was no pulse. Ganondorf was shocked for a moment, but his shocked face, quickly turned into an evil grin.

**Chapter 8: Saving Link**

**(After Ganondorf's revenge)**

Sheik and Impa arrived in the Dark World. They looked around and they saw it was all dark and gloomy. They then, noticed the castle in front of them, not too far away and they held hands and walked determinately toward the castle. Once they got to the castle, they noticed the guards guarding the door and the guard on the left side shouted, "Halt! Who goes there?!" Putting his arm out. "We're not telling you!" Shouted Impa as she punched the guard in the face. The other guard joined in and Sheik kicked him where the sun don't shine. The guard collapsed to the ground holding his you know what in pain. Impa was kicking the guard that she punched, in the stomach. She then, quickly knelt down beside the guard and grabbed his neck and shouted, "Is Ganondorf here with a little boy?!" The guard didn't answer. Impa then tightened her grip on the guards neck and asked again, her eyes were bigger than a full Moon, "If you don't tell me, I will kill you! Now, answer me! Is Ganondorf and a little boy here?!" The guard then, nodded. Impa then, sighed in relief and let go of the guards neck. She then, turned to Sheik and said, "We found him. He's here." Impa stood up and her and Sheik went into the castle.

They got into the castle and they were wandering the halls. They were lost. They came upon a bedroom and they guessed that it was Ganondorf's room. They then, wandered the halls a bit more and came across the room with the pedestal. Sheik trembled because he knew that Link had been tortured in this room. Sheik turned from the room to Impa and said, "We have to find him." She then, started off down the hall and Impa followed. Impa caught up to Sheik and Sheik stopped suddenly, and Impa wasn't paying attention and bumped into Sheik. Sheik quickly looked at Impa and then, back at the room that Sheik had stopped at. Sheik then, walked into the room and Impa followed. They stopped before him, Ganondorf, who was sitting in a throne.

Sheik and Impa glared at the evil Gerudo King, Ganondorf. Ganondorf just sat and looked at them with a smile on his face. Ganondorf finally spoke and said, "Hello, Princess." He then, turned away from Sheik and looked at Impa and said, "Hello, Impa." Sheik then, spoke up and asked firmly, "Where's Link?" Ganondorf then, answered saying, "Oh, he's here. You didn't notice him? Look above me. Hehehe..."

Sheik and Impa then, looked up and saw Link. He was up on the wall, his wrists, chained, but his ankles weren't. His body was limp and he was pale. The blindfold was off and so was the handkerchief. His slice and slashes from the day before were highly visible. Impa stared at him in shock. Sheik stared at him and he quietly said, "No... No..." Sheik then, started to shout, "No! NO! NOOO!" Sheik then, took out a dagger and he growled and ran to Ganondorf with the dagger out in front of Sheik. But before Sheik could stab Ganondorf, Ganondorf grabbed Sheik's dagger and threw it away and then, he grabbed Sheik's arm and threw Sheik in the corner of the room. Sheik hit the wall and slumped to the floor unconscious. "Sheik!" Yelled Impa, holding her arm out.

Ganondorf then, got up from the throne and walked toward Impa. Ganondorf held out his arm and used his powers to throw Impa into a wall. She fell to the floor, but she was still conscious. She got up and stared at the evil Gerudo King. Ganondorf then said, "I'm going to have a little bit of fun with you. Hehehe." Ganondorf then, snapped his fingers and Link's eyes suddenly shot open and he came off of the wall, out of the chains. He was floating in the air. He was staring at Impa. "Link, kill Impa." He ordered as he pointed to Impa. "Yes, Master." Said Link. It didn't sound like him. He sounded kind of like an alien.

Ganondorf then, pulled out a dagger and Link used his powers that Ganondorf gave to him to pull the dagger to him. Link then, held out the dagger in front of him and charged, flying in the air, at Impa, who avoided Link's attack by jumping out of the way. Link then, shot magic out of the dagger at Impa. Impa avoided the attacks. Impa then, pulled out a dagger of her own out of her pocket and she said, "I didn't want to have to do this to you, Link, but I have to." She then, threw the dagger at Link and it pierced into his heart. He then, dropped his dagger and grabbed onto the dagger that was in his heart. He was screaming. He was trying to pull the dagger out, but he fell to the floor on his back. He was dead. The battle was over.

Impa stared at Link with a shocked look on her face. Ganondorf then, growled and came after Impa, but Impa pulled another dagger out of her pocket and she turned around and screamed, not out of fear, but out of anger, and she stabbed Ganondorf in the heart. He then, screamed and took a few steps back and he fell to the floor. He was dead. Impa looked at Ganondorf breathing heavily. Sheik then, woke up from unconsciousness and he got up and he saw Ganondorf, dead on the floor. He then, turned his eyes to Impa, who was still looking at Ganondorf and breathing heavily. He then, turned his attention to Link who was also lying on the floor, dead. Sheik then, transformed back to Zelda.

Zelda ran to Link and sat down beside him. She then, pulled Link onto her lap and looked at him and she busted into tears and she buried her face in his chest, not caring if she got his blood on her face. She was sobbing and she said, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. We should have gotten here sooner. This would never of happened. I love you so much." She continued to sob into him. And Impa walked up to them and put her hand on Zelda's shoulder, Impa then, knelt down beside them and said, "Zelda, I brought a fairy in a bottle, just in case."

Impa then, pulled out the bottle with the little pink fairy in it. Impa then, gestured Zelda to move by moving her head to the left. Zelda then, let go of Link and stood up and took a few steps back. The lifeless body laid on the floor. Impa then, pulled the dagger out of Link and set it on the floor beside him. Impa then, opened the bottle with the fairy in it and shook it and the fairy came out and Impa quickly moved out of the way.

The fairy flew in a circle above Link and Link got lifted in the air, not too far off of the floor, and the fairy went all around his body and disappeared. Link then fell to the floor. He was no longer pale. Impa moved beside him and Zelda walked quickly over to him. Zelda sat down and pulled Link onto her lap. She asked, "Link? Link? Link?!" Link then, slowly opened his eyes and saw Zelda. It's been awhile since he saw anything, but darkness. Zelda's smiling face was over him and she had tears in her eyes, happy tears. "Zelda...?" Link barely got out, in a raspy voice. "Yes, it's me, Zelda, Link. We saved you. I love you." Said Zelda relieved.

"Y-You do...?" Link barely asked in a raspy voice. "Yes, of course." She replied. She then, leaned over him and kissed him. After a moment, Zelda removed her lips from his and she said in a soft voice. "Let's go home now." Link sighed in relief and nodded at the same time. Impa then, stood up and picked up Link in her arms. She then, looked at him with a smile on her face and said, "Welcome back." Link then, smiled at her and he fell asleep in her arms. Impa then, giggled and kissed him on the forehead. Zelda then, stood up and they left the room and the castle and they were on their way home. They lived happily ever after.

_The_

_End_

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review and don't forget, check out my other stories and review them! Positive reviews, please! **

**The part in the story when they forgot to ask the King where the Dark World was. I actually forgot and added that in there and also the part where they forgot the Ocarina of Time, I actually forgot that, too and added it in there. Thanks for reading! I'll be posting more stories soon! TTYL!**


End file.
